Unveiling The Past, Present and Future (AKA, Fate's Way Of Having Fun)
by Crystallion12
Summary: While mourning the deaths of Hiccup and Toothless, Berk suddenly find themselves in a familiar situation... At least, to us readers. When they're told they'll see the past, the 'first movie', they claim they already know it all... But do they? As Toothless' past is revealed, the tragic and warring future shown, and a new villain behind it ALL is made known... Just what is going on?


**Unveiling The Past, Present and Future**

(AKA, Fate's Way Of Having Fun)

 **Summary:**

 **While mourning the deaths of Hiccup and Toothless, Berk suddenly find themselves in a familiar situation... At least, to us readers. When they're told they'll see the past, the 'first movie', they claim they already know it all... But do they? As Toothless' past is revealed, the tragic and warring future shown, and a new villain behind it ALL is made known... Just what is going on?**

[This is set in the TIW AU- however, for the most part (as of now) you don't need to have read it.]

 **Rated T for language, violence, blood and gore, scary/mild adult themes, and some scenes later on may be rated M for further aspects like torture.**

 **(NOTE: No sex, though, you smutty lovers. When I write, lemons NEVER join that story.)**

0-0

 **Chapter One:**

 **Gobber, It's Fangirl Town. (Reference Galore)**

Stoick stared at the paper in his hands. How did life ever dwindle down to this?

Hiccup- his son- was dead.

The heir was dead.

The dragon rider of the also gone Night Fury was dead.

His son... His SON was DEAD.

The Chief crumpled on his knees, and for the first time since Valka had been taken twenty years ago, he screamed as he sobbed and cried his emerald eyes out- his emerald eyes, just like Hiccup's had been. The thought only fuelled his grief.

Valka had long tried to comfort and help him, but Stoick knew his wife, and she knew him. There wasn't any escape now- he'd be depressed forever, now that his precious Hiccup was gone.

The village, somehow, was left unscathed. Mostly, because, well, Drago never approached. This confused them all, but for now, they were just grateful through all the terrible sadness that raged through their hearts and minds. Never again, would they see the adolescent on his faithful dragon's back, or hear their heir's voice, or just bask in the safety of the two's everlasting protection... That wasn't everlasting.

Stoick wondered if this was Drago's intentions all along; kill Hiccup and Toothless...

...But... _Why?_

Shaking, the Chief stood and wiped the tears from his eyes, moving to open his home's door and step out into the fray of his village, and face another day... When suddenly, a soft blue light flashed outside, and he ran as fast as his legs would allow.

0-0

"Whoa... What is that? Is it in the Book of Dragons? The Dragon Eye?" Snotlout turned to Fishlegs, whose jaw was dropped and eyes wide as he stared at the dragon, like everyone else.

It was large, about the size of a Whispering Death. It had a long, serpent-like body, with huge, _feathered_ wings, and pristine, shimmery, almost pearlescent white scales. Three spikes gave the end of its tail a deadly ring to it, and it had two, small, yet finely muscles fore-legs to the sides of its chest. As it moved and generally just breathed, its whole body glowed with a dim, faint golden glow that made it even more dazzling.

Gold rings wrapped around its neck and the end of its tail, and delicate silver chains were wrapped around its silver horns and claws with little rubies, emeralds and sapphires embedded on, clinking a little when the dragon moved. It stared down at them with _four_ , bright, blue eyes.

"N... No... I've never seen anything like it!" Fishlegs stammered, his gaze never leaving the beautiful creature.

Stoick suddenly burst into the scene; his eyes slightly widened upon sighting the dragon, but his attention was soon focused on making sure no one was hurt, and Valka was safe. He saw his recently found wife standing beside her Stormcutter, Cloudjumper, and he breathed in relief. Thank the Gods.

The Chief coughed, and the villagers and the 'gang' looked at him. "So..." He looked at the new dragon. "What is that...?"

Valka sighed and stroked her partner's neck. "I've never seen it before, either, just to clarify."

Sighs and nervous mumblings resounded among the Berkians; If Valka had never encountered one before, then who knew what it was or could do!

"Well... It seems peaceful enough..." Snotlout piped up, just as it roared...

And they all disappeared, just like that. Phil- the sheep, mind you- looked at the now empty space casually, and moved on to munch on the next patch of grass in sight. They'd be back soon enough... Well, _probably_.

0-0

"WHERE AND HOW ARE WE H- OOOF! GE- GET OFF ME!" Stoick, as usual, left at the bottom of the pile of vikings, yelled. (*wink*)

From a high ledge, in the shadows and unseen, a man couldn't help but chuckle. Typical.

' _Oh, don't you lot get your tails in a twist._ ' a voice rang through the theatre, causing the villagers, only just clambering off each other, to yelp and end up making the situation even harder.

' _Oh... Well, I am sorry about that. Didn't really account for you lot to all see me, and flock like Flashfangs to Sheep._ ' The voice laughed draconically. Snotlout, who had managed to get out the pile thanks to him and his friend's ability to work together and do so (they had all broken free) spoke up.

"Yeah, we don't have tails."

' _Oh? Well, I was actually talking to the dragons, haha, but that aside, yes, I am the dragon you all saw, and no, I haven't killed you all, that's for Sca- whoops, spoilers. My bad. Won't happen again, Crystal. But serious now, everyone reading this-'_

Tuffnut cocked his head, utterly confused. Then again, everyone was, but only the nuttiest of tuffs, and the all-knowing nut would speak up. "Reading? Who?"

 _'Just shut up, you aren't on the site. I'm talking to the audience!'_

"Aren't we the audience...?"

 _'Ugh. Astrid, dear, I love you... For the most part... But do be quiet while I'm talking. Thank you. Now, all seriousness-'_

"You already used that line!"

The voice ignored Snotlout with a exasperated groan. ' _The readers of this work pretty much already know the drill, so I won't be a boring OC and explain it all. You lot can pick up a Night Fury pamphlet- which isn't about Night Furies at all, but Crystal loves references- on your way into the Auditorium, which is three lefts from the Waiting Area, which we are in now. Looks like one of those carpet, cushion-ey floored, black walled and floored cinema hallways, but in a larger and wider expanse..._ '

Gobber stared at the dark ceiling, also questioning where this voice came from. The vikings had already untangled themselves, and were now on their way to the Auditorium, calling to each other the directions and grouping up for easier movement. Their dragons, somewhat stunned and dazed still, followed.

He tilted his head as Grump nudged his hand. "We already know what this place looks l-"

 _'I can beam your other hand out of existence.'_

Gobber silences himself, and looked at the green Grapple Grounder handing out the pamphlets to every creeped and weird-ed out viking and dragon duo, wearing a tuxedo with a name tag saying ' _Toxicscale- I'm somehow in another AU now._ '

The Blacksmith opened his mouth to make some remark, but Tuffnut and Ruffnut came up behind him, the male one putting a hand on his shoulder while the female placed one of the pamphlets in his hands.

"Forget it, Gobber..." Tuffnut's eyes narrowed. "It's Fangirl-town."

' _Awesome. Referencing. I now remember once more why I love you, Tuff. See you all in the Auditorium!'_

Gobber stared at the Thorston twins as they followed Barf and Belch.

"For the record..." Ruffnut said, looking some-what unnerved, "We have no idea what that dragon is talking about."

0-0

 **A/N: What? I simply had to do one of these... And do take note, yes, this is in the TIW AU, but the original is not needed to understand this.**

 **Now, the main inspiration for writing this just now, was because of reading another's Watching the Movie Fanfic- and I read some reviews, noting in particular one. The user spoke of how they were all the same, so, I thought, why not write one detailing Toothless' backstory, a slightly altered first film, a nasty villain, works behind the stories, and TIW and other events afterwards? And with that, and a few... Okay, a fair bit of references to both the HttyD franchise and one other film, this was born.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! No flames, please, or I will burn you back, and I'd love it so much if you, my darling reader, left your thoughts on this.**

 **DRAGONITES UNITE!**

 **-Crystallion12.**


End file.
